


Dancing in the dark

by AraDoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria
Summary: 匿名者特典的车





	Dancing in the dark

这可是周六晚上，别生气。

Harry不知道是第几次对自己这么说了。他看了看手表，离他和Draco约定的时间已经过去一个多小时了，而这个从来不守时的混球还没出现。

起码他没放你鸽子。Harry翻了个白眼，又在那家餐厅门口走来走去了，希望下一秒能在人群中见到那个该死的金毛。

他口袋里的手机震动了一下，Harry连忙接起。

“你还没见到Malfoy吗？！”电话那头震耳欲聋，Hermione在那边嘶吼着，背景里全是音乐和此起彼伏的尖叫声。

“还没有！”他也只好大声说道，“他来了我就去和你们汇合！”

他还没说完Hermione就挂了电话，他不确定Hermione有没有听见他的回答，听起来那边已经玩疯了。Harry此时只觉得无奈，他为什么会摊上一个这样糟糕的男朋友。

他的朋友们也不理解，当Harry在某次聚会上朝所有人公开出柜并表明对象是Draco Malfoy时，他们只觉得Harry疯了。他们对Harry的性向没有任何意见，可是，那是那个Slytherin的校园恶霸啊！

不过无论如何，他们还是接受了Harry的选择（说得好像我们还有别的选择一样，Colin Creevey如何？Ron绝望地说道），并且试图和Draco Malfoy建立起一种正常的人际关系。

比如说从聚会开始。

去夜店跳舞的提议是Dean提出来的，他说这比聚餐来得好多了，起码他们不用一直见到Draco Malfoy那张臭脸。Harry答应了，并且说服了Draco参加这次聚会，只是他付出的代价有点惨烈。

Harry和Draco约好先碰面，再带他去和其他人汇合。Draco答应的时候挺干脆，可现在Harry已经站在街头等了快两个小时。

“我可不保证我见到你不会狠狠踢你的屁股。”他叹了口气，对着人来人往的马路咕哝道。

“你最好不。”一个懒洋洋的声音忽然从他后背冒出来。Harry吓得大叫一声，引得路人都朝他望去。Harry转过身，后退几步打量着姗姗迟来的Draco Malfoy。他本来想讥讽几句，但Draco的穿着实在是太正式了。

“你他妈为什么穿得这么……”他看见Draco眯起来的双眼，只好把嘴边的词换了一下，“光彩照人？”

这个词取悦了Draco，他立刻露出满意的神情来，整了整西装外套，昂首挺胸道：“你是不是已经被我迷得说不出话来了？”

哪怕Harry再厚脸皮想要恭维自己的男朋友，此时也只能无奈地告诉他：“我们今天是要去夜店，不是去听音乐会。”

“我当然知道！这是我最简单的一套麻瓜衣服了！”他不满地叫道，不理解为什么Harry会如此大惊小怪，“倒是你穿得太奇怪了！这件格子衬衫看起来真丑，里面的T恤还可以。”

这该轮到Harry惊讶了，他试探地问道：“你知道麻瓜们平时应该穿什么样的衣服吧？”

“当然，我爸爸说他们都穿西装打领带，最好还可以再穿一件马甲。我其实带了马甲，我得穿上吗？”Draco狐疑地看了他一眼，似乎还怕他不相信，非要从口袋里掏出一件同色系的马甲。

Harry立刻制止了他的动作。他伸手去扯Draco的黑色西装，把上面的白玫瑰扔掉，又把他的领带也解了下来，给他领口松开了几粒扣子。

“Hey，你这是干什么！”

“你的口袋施了空间延展咒？”在得到肯定的回答后，Harry不由分说就把这些东西一股脑儿塞进了Draco的口袋里。

“你对我做了什么Harry Potter！”Draco愤怒的大吼没有获得Harry的丝毫注意，他不愿朝Draco解释为什么他的着装看起来不像去泡吧的，因为他们快迟到两个小时了。只见他立刻挥手招了一辆出租车，把Draco推进了后座。

“不许动，不许问问题，不许把外套穿回去。西北区U街901，谢谢。”Harry板着脸说完，又对司机报了个地址。

Draco眨眨眼，发现Harry还握着他的手，于是坐得更近些，用力拉了Harry一把。Harry正要给Hermione打电话，冷不防被Draco袭击了一下，倒在他怀里。

“别生气，疤头。”他吻了吻Harry的脸颊，笑眯眯地说道。

Harry的脸红了。他靠在Draco的怀里，连电话都忘记了拨出去。

他们没花多久就到了目的地，可是那儿人太多了，司机几乎找不到地方能把他们放下来。等Draco跟着Harry挤进了人群，他才不得不承认Harry是对的，麻瓜们穿得都千奇百怪，比起来他穿得实在是太正式了。可是他拒绝向Harry承认自己的错误，好在Harry也不是很在意这个，他现在正带着Draco排队，站在他们前面的是几个叽叽喳喳的年轻姑娘。她们穿着短到大腿根的短裙，有几个还露出了一大半后背。Harry一心想赶紧和其他人汇合，没注意到姑娘们的视线都慢慢聚集到他身后来。

“他长得可真帅。”他听见有人轻声催促，“去呀，Rosy，朝他要个电话吧。”

“我可不去，让Becca去吧。”

Harry抬起头来，发现那些年轻的女孩子正盯着Draco嘻嘻笑呢。他顿时觉得这些姑娘实在是太聒噪了，心情也差了起来。站在他身后的Draco也听到了女孩们的评价，他坏笑着看了其中一个姑娘一眼，等对方羞红了脸想要朝他搭讪时抓住身边人的手，大方地亲了一口Harry的手背。

这种炫耀般的举动无疑打了这群女孩的脸，她们丢给Draco一个白眼，转过去专心排队，很快她们的注意力就转移到别的帅哥身上去了。

Harry这才好受些。不过他没表现出来，只是握紧了Draco的手。

“我觉得我们一起来夜店可不是什么好主意。”Draco在他耳边低声说道，“你没看到我有多迷人吗？”

“在你不开口说话前确实挺受人欢迎的。”Harry回应道，“你只要开口，她们肯定全跑了。”

“你还在我身边就行，甜心。”他肉麻地朝Harry耳朵吹了一口气。

他们进入大厅的时候人还不是很多，大部分人都在雅座和吧台里喝酒，时不时抬头看向悬挂在空中的电视，里面正放着足球联赛直播。真正的好戏在二楼，Harry和Draco走上楼的时候，整个舞池里都是疯狂的男男女女。

“Holy shit。”这是Draco Malfoy说的第一句话，Harry听不见他又说了什么，因为整个二楼都太吵了。DJ似乎把声音已经开到了最大，他们脚下的地板都因为音浪的冲击而轻微震动着，好像随时会裂开。四周的窗帘遮得密不透风，只有昏暗的吧台小灯和天花板上旋转的彩灯让他们能勉强看清舞动的人群，可是整个大厅太暗了，Harry几乎分辨不清哪些是他的朋友。

他们身后还有人陆陆续续地涌来，把他们推挤到舞池里。Harry小心避开别人的脚，还要小心洒得到处都是的酒渍，他抓着Draco，一边大喊着任何一个人的名字。

忽然，Draco用力拉了他一把。Harry回头，看见他指着一个方向大吼道：“他们在那边！”

于是他们又不得不调转方向，由Draco开道，好把两个人都送到舞厅的另一个角落。显然Gryffindor小分队到得很早，他们占据了一个小桌，把衣服和包都堆在那里。令人意外的是Luna也来了，她坐在那里，好奇地打量着身边扭来扭去的麻瓜们。

“晚上好。”她轻飘飘的声音完全被吵闹的人声和音乐遮盖住了，Harry只能勉强从她的口型里判断她在打招呼，他回吼了一句晚上好，就匆匆忙忙拉着Draco去买酒。他给自己点了一杯Whisky，给Draco也来了杯。Draco看起来整个人都混乱而疑惑，但他从来不会拒绝一杯烈酒。

“我们现在要干什么？！”Draco朝他大吼道。

“任何事情！”

“什么？！”

“跳舞！”Harry把手中的酒一饮而尽，拉着Draco冲进了人群中。

酒精是最好的助兴剂。Draco一开始还对这个充满了疯狂麻瓜的场合十分厌恶，但在Harry的引导下很快适应了，而且他跳得比Harry还要热烈。他们俩的互动从Harry开始，慢慢地，主动权就移交到了Draco手上。

Hermione和Ron不知什么时候也挪到了他们身边，还有Neville、Dean和Seamus。如果平时这几个人和Draco撞在一起，Harry绝不会意外他们会打架。可是现在，这些人都聚在一起随着音乐扭动着身躯，高声大笑。

Dean说得对，跳舞果然是个好东西。

这个念头从Harry的脑海里一闪而过，很快他就无法思考了。因为Ron和Hermione拥着吻在了一起，引来了其他人的嘘声和尖叫。Draco像是要比赛一样，也搂住了Harry，用力地含住他的唇瓣。

嘘声更大了。

音乐声震耳欲聋，急促的节拍让人蠢蠢欲动，昏暗的灯光营造出的气氛使一切都变得不真实。

这种放纵和虚幻燃烧了Harry的理智。他看着Draco，燥热从心底涌出，他有种冲动想向全世界宣告这个人的所有权。酒精和音乐使他的大脑彻底停摆，他抓住Draco的肩膀，也用力回吻他。

他终于不用再隐藏自己对Draco的爱，也不用顾虑其他人的想法。

这种热情似乎也感染了Draco，他们在人群里尽情地跳着，笑得比谁都开心。他终于体会到向别人展示自己的爱人是一种多么骄傲而快乐的事情，他的目光根本无法从Harry身上移开。

他紧紧握着Harry的手，每当Harry靠近他时都要忍不住去吻他。他们慢慢离开了人群，停留在了一个角落。

Harry脸上的笑容在暧昧的灯光下十分可口，好像一块入口即化的布朗尼蛋糕。他注视着Draco，眼神让人无法拒绝。

Draco低下头吻住了他。如果说在人群面前的吻带着炫耀的意味，这个吻更纯粹，他搂着Harry的腰，好让他火热的身躯更贴近自己。肾上腺素和荷尔蒙让Harry早就热得脱掉了衬衫，露出里面贴身的T恤。Draco的手扶在他的腰上，感受着透过棉布传来的温度，仿佛受到了某种指引，顺着他流畅的腰线下滑，钻进了Harry的衣服里。

“你这个混蛋，Draco。”Harry在深吻的间隙轻声说道。

“你喜欢混蛋。”他回应道，感觉得出Harry的手在他的背上不安份地游走。

他亲了亲Harry的下巴，把他推进重重窗帘后。厚重的天鹅绒隔绝了大部分噪音，那些喧闹的音乐听起来遥远而模糊。

Harry被他抵在窗户上吻着，他的左手扶着Harry的后颈，右手伸进Harry的衣服里玩弄着他的乳头，然后一点点向下，钻进了Harry的裤子里。

“Please，Draco。”他小声请求着，换来Draco一个轻吻。

“说不，Harry，你说不，我就停手。”

Harry已经说不出话来了。Draco的手已经握上了他微微抬头的火热，有轻有重地爱抚着，时不时轻捏着他的双丸，挑逗着他，让他的身体发软，只有被Draco握在手中的阴茎越发坚硬。

他温暖而潮湿的手掌抚慰着Harry，舌尖在Harry的肩颈处舔弄，色情地画圈。

低沉的音乐震得Harry鼓膜发胀，他抓着Draco的手臂，大口喘息着，无从思考也不愿思考。他沉浸在Draco营造的快感里，身体发烫，后背抵着冰冷的窗户，也把玻璃都染上了情欲的热度。

颤栗感从他脊椎的末端，沿着他的肌理和神经一路散播到后颈，攀至大脑，又顺着血液和骨骼自上而下冲刷着，将他击碎，他感觉自己被Draco牢牢地抓在手心，身心都在那个金发混蛋的手上。

高潮来临时他的大腿根发颤，双手陷在Draco的臂弯里。他喘着气，汗水爬满了脸颊。

“你可真禁不起操弄。”Draco含着他的耳垂，轻声调笑。

Harry羞耻于在大庭广众之下高潮的事实，但他现在还沉浸在余韵里，不愿和Draco逞口舌之快。他搂过Draco的腰，让两人身体紧紧相贴。

他感觉得到Draco藏在西裤之下早已坚挺的勃发。Harry笑了，他送胯，顶了顶Draco的下半身，不意外地看见对方的眼睛都红了。

他隔着布料摸了一把Draco的胯下，凑近他，把脸埋进Draco敞开的领口，用鼻尖磨蹭着他的胸肌，他身上混杂着香水和汗水的味道，不难闻。Harry把唇瓣印在他的胸口上，吮吸出一枚唇印。

他听见Draco的喘息声加重了，胸口上下起伏。

他感觉得出Draco因为他的挑逗而情欲高涨，Harry得意地离开他的怀抱，又忍不住去挑逗他。

Draco粗重的呼吸喷洒在他的脸上，他再一次吻住了Harry，伸出舌头与Harry的舌头嬉戏，用力吮吸着Harry的津液。

他的身体又开始发烫了。

“回我的公寓，Harry。”Draco说道，“如果我们现在不离开，我就只好在这里干你了。”

他们立刻从夜店幻影显形回了Draco的公寓。寂静的街道上空无一人，连昏暗的路灯都在打着瞌睡。一只树丛里的野猫被两人的凭空出现惊醒，吓得猛然窜了出去，可猫叫声丝毫没有打断他们的兴致。

Draco几乎是把门踹开的，他拉着Harry急急忙忙地关上门，把人按在门上用力亲吻。他迫不及待地握住Harry暴露在空气中的腰部，把早就揉皱了的T恤推上去，埋头亲吻Harry的胸口。Harry主动脱下了衣服，伸手抱住他的头，任由他的舌尖侵略胸腹，Draco在他面前单膝跪下，粗暴地解开了Harry的皮带和牛仔裤。

“拆礼物的时间到了。”他吹了一声口哨，在Harry骂出声以前剥开了他的内裤。

Harry发出一声低喘，他的阴茎从柔软的布料里解放出来，在空气中硬着，渴望爱抚。“Draco，吸我。”他请求道，手伸进Draco的头发里摩挲着。

Draco照做了，他含住了Harry，吞吐他的欲望。Harry忍不住呻吟起来，他完全被Draco掌握了节奏，随着他的动作扭动。

他给Harry含了一会儿，哄着他脱掉了内裤。

Harry一丝不挂地站在那里，胸口因为情欲起伏着，脸颊在情潮涌动中泛出可口的红色。

“你真好看，宝贝。”他赞美道，被Harry拉起来接吻。他享受着Harry的主动，把衬衫下摆从西裤里抽出来，但Harry比他更不耐烦，他甩开Draco的手，一把扯开他的衬衫。

扣子绷得到处都是，Draco忍不住笑起来：“野蛮人。”

Harry没理会他的调笑，更加干脆地脱掉了Draco的裤子，一边吻他一边把他推向沙发，直到Draco与他坦诚相对。

“我只是拆礼物的速度比你快一些。”Harry嘟嚷道，他跨坐在Draco的身上，捧着他的脸，落下一个个急切而火辣的亲吻。

他咬着Draco的下唇，摇晃着屁股，让自己的欲望和Draco的火热相互碰撞。

“你今天的舞跳得不赖。”Draco的手搭上了Harry的屁股，他用力揉捏着那柔软的臀瓣，在接吻的间隙不忘调戏他。

“那我现在跳得如何？”

“棒极了。”Draco的一只手手伸向Harry的身后，在他的臀缝里来回抚摸。他从沙发缝隙里摸到了一个小东西，立刻撕开了包装。

Harry本来想问他安全套在哪里，他哭笑不得地问Draco：“你还在客厅里藏了多少个？”

“有备无患嘛。”Draco大言不惭地说道，他把里面的润滑剂倒出来，抹在Harry的胸口和身后。Harry早就习惯了他的无耻，而且现在比起聊天，他们有更要紧的事情。

他顺从地打开自己的身体，任由Draco探索。他感觉得到Draco的手指在他体内扩张，富有技巧地在内壁上按压。没过多久他就找到了Harry的点，因为一股酥麻的电流从Harry的后腰窜起，让他发出一声淫糜的呻吟，他扭动着身子配合Draco，细碎的呻吟在催促Draco采取更下流的举措。

Draco抽出了自己的手指，扶起自己早就硬得发烫的肉棒，用光滑的龟头磨蹭着Harry的后穴。

“你今晚热情得让我害怕。”他吻着Harry的胸口问道，“你确定你要用这个姿势做吗？”

“该死的，闭嘴吧。”Harry终于不耐烦了，他握住Draco的巨大，把它对准自己的后穴，一点点吞了下去。

Draco进入得很深。Harry蹲坐在沙发上，双腿大开，骑乘位让他腿上的肌肉绷得很紧，也夹住了Draco的性器让他更有快感。

Draco的手抚上他的身体，揉捏着Harry的乳头。他还把手指伸进Harry的口中搅弄，模仿性器的抽插，Harry的唾液打湿了他的手指，他又把唾液抹得到处都是。

就着这个姿势插了一会儿，Harry大腿根的肌肉有些酸麻，他跪在了Draco的腿上，又伸长脖子去吻他。

Draco抓住他的脚踝，把他从沙发上抱了起来。瞬间的失重让Harry惊呼一声，屁股反而夹得更紧，他听见Draco轻笑一声，把他放在地毯上，掰开他的双腿，用力地抽插起来。

耻骨和大腿根撞击的声音在客厅里特别明显，还有黏腻的水声。Harry随着Draco的动作发出细微的呻吟，快感游走在他的四肢百骸，冲刷着他的每一根神经。

Draco跪在地上，扶着Harry的腿自上而下地操他，汗水从他的额头滑落，滴在Harry的胸口，和他的汗水融在一起。他被干得身体发软，哭喊着求Draco再用力些。

他的请求换来的是更猛烈的操弄。Harry的蝴蝶骨抵在地板上，因为做爱而不停撞击着地板，他却丝毫感受不到疼痛，他只能感受到Draco腿间的性器在他身体里冲撞着，时不时擦过他的前列腺，让他爽得只想大叫。

他的手套弄着自己的欲望，指腹刺激着铃口，流出一些透明的粘液。Draco松开一只手，也抚上了他的阴茎。

Harry仰着头，承受着Draco猛烈的撞击，前面又被Draco扣住了，和他十指相缠着套弄着自己的欲望，快感堆积得愈发强烈，他一边叫着Draco的名字，在他的抽插间达到了高潮。

Draco的腰也抽送得更快了，他在Harry的后穴里抽插数十次，也释放了出来。他压在Harry的身上，给了他一个吻。

他们俩的衣服撒了一地，从门口延伸到客厅。

“我爱死你的主动了。”Draco的阴茎还待在Harry的后穴里，他懒洋洋地就着润滑抽插了一会儿，不肯退出来。他沉默了一会儿，又说道：“我们应该多去去这种地方，我可真喜欢你‘动’起来的样子。”

“下流，Draco。你跳舞的时候脑袋里想的都是和我做爱吗？”

“我任何时候脑子里都想着怎么干你。”Draco吻了吻他的下巴，又示威一般地抽动着下体。他的动作引来了Harry又一次的情动，身下男人的呻吟让Draco的欲望也冒了头。

“你还想再来一次？”

“看在星期天的份上，当然。”

-END-

一个令人并不惊喜的小彩蛋

被遗忘在夜店里的好友对话：

Draco Malfoy和Harry Potter黏糊糊地跳着贴面舞，肢体纠缠得根本插不进缝。

“我从来不知道Draco Malfoy是个这么恶心的人。”Neville脸色苍白得可怕，他颤抖着向Hermione求助，女孩正扶着她可怜的男朋友，因为Ron现在已经吓得站不直了。

“我也不知道。他饥渴得看起来随时要和Harry来上一炮。”

这句话成功地让Ron瘫了在地上。Hermione气急败坏地拧着他的耳朵大吼：“RONALD WEASLEY！你在想什么乱七八糟的事情！”

“我没法控制自己的大脑！它在给我播放Harry的裸体和Malfoy的裸体！”

“你为什么要想他们俩的裸体？！”

“谢谢你，Ron。我他妈要有画面了。”

“闭嘴，不然我要给你一个恶咒了。”

“……”

“他们不会真的一直做爱到天亮吧？”

“……”

“一忘皆空。”


End file.
